Cyrus Gold (D4)
Cyrus Gold,Restless, is an Undead Assassin who has clashed with many heroes over the years, including both Blue Beetles, The Question ,Ibis, the Racket Squad, and the Sentinels of Justice. Biography Origin As a child, Cyrus Gold lived a life of misery and hopelessness. His father, Gold Sr., had moved to Gotham City before Cyrus was born to gain fame and fortune, changing his last name to "Gold" as a sign of things to come. However, this dream of a powerful future very soon diminished, leaving the Gold family in ruin. The elder Gold was reduced to working on the docks on the city, being forced to work in horrible, unregulated working conditions. To add insult to injury, he was regularly mugged by his boss, who forced him to hand over all the gold he had, leaving the Gold family with nothing but crumbs. Hatred filled his heart, and the elder Gold began to use his family as a way to vent off the hate he felt towards his superiors. He regularly beat his wife, Cyrus' mother, and would abuse his son. The cruelest form of torture he implemented on the young boy was to bury him alive on his birthday; every year the boy would be buried alive in a grave, a way of teaching him that he was less than the dirt that covered him. For years the young Cyrus Gold was maltreated, coming to a head when his mother packed her belongings, kissed him goodbye and abandoned him, caring more about herself than what the monster she married might do to her son. Not long after that, Cyrus sneaked down to the docks to watch his father work. A crate hovered above his father, its weight breaking the chains and rope holding it in place. With a sickening crunch, the crate fell on top of Cyrus Gold's father, killing him instantly. The man who ran the pier merely scoffed at the incident, kicking the broken body of the older Gold into the waters below the pier. Now Cyrus Gold, young and helpless, was all alone. Forced to survive on nothing. It was then that he swore to himself to make his own riches and power. He wouldn't die a pauper like his father did. Growing up, Cyrus was beaten up by many people and treated with as much hate as his father had given him in his youth. One day, bleeding in a slump after an encounter with a gang of savage bullies and thieves in an area known as Dugan's Alley, a girl named Pearl, whom Cyrus was close to, found him and prayed for his safety. But the curmudgeon Gold brushed her aside; he had no time or place for a God, let alone believe in the existence of one. Bleeding, in pain, and near the end of his ropes, a mysterious stranger went up to him and offered Cyrus the deal of a lifetime; he could become rich and powerful....if only he serve him until the day he died. Cyrus Gold shook the stranger's hand, sealing his fate forever just for the mere chance of gaining the riches his father slaved for for so long. Cyrus Gold soon became wealthy and powerful, by ways not very honest. He killed the men who abused him and his family when he was young, stealing their riches and becoming a veritable mobster. In an act of rage and wrath, he tracked down his long-departed mother and stabbed her to death. He then dumped her body in the waters of Slaughter Swamp, where many victims would end up as time went on, culminating with the death of Cyrus Gold himself. During this period, Cyrus wed the girl Pearl (although there are clues that suggested that Gold killed her previous husband to be with her) and the two had a little boy and little girl. Initially a happy family, Cyrus became as brash as his father, staying out late, drinking and being verbally abusive, oftentimes in front of the children. After a while of anger and abuse in the marriage, in a fit of rage, Cyrus Gold drowned Pearl. But Cyrus' sins would come back to haunt him. A mob formed and chased him into the swamps, ready to avenge their broken families with his slaughter. Gold didn't want to die by their hands and subsequently stabbed himself through the heart, sinking into the cursed waters of Slaughter Swamp, the very place where he laid to rest a lifetime of victims and killers. But Cyrus was not yet finished with life. The deal he had made for life long servitude was shattered, and so was the little humanity he had left. The swamp, filled with unknown acids and chemicals, bonded to the preserving corpse of Cyrus Gold, fusing his body through time with wood, stone and anything else that was unlucky enough to fall into the morbid soup. 50 years after his death, something happened.....something....evil.... In the dead of night, a moaning was heard. The waters rippled and parted as a hideously decayed grey hand reached out. That night, the remains of a selfish and evil man,emerged With an Unfeeling chill, he slowly and methodically killed the trespassers, then stripped their bodies for the clothes they were wearing.. Dazed and uncertain of his surroundings, Cyrus struggled to figure out where and when he was. He had heard Death was called the big Sleep but that was a lie. Cyrus was awake the whole time. He felt his heart stop. He felt the fish nibbling his flesh and the worms boring through his tissue. All he could do is look, listen and feel as his flesh sloughed off into the bog, and when the swamp began to rebuild his body the pain was as intense as when the swamp was tearing it apart. Roots from beneath him twisted around his bones and his flesh was knit back together. Through out the ordeal sleep never came for Cyrus Gold. It never came for him again Unlife after Death Tough, vicious, and keen, Cyrus Gold sought out an unlife of crime attracting the attention of Dan Garrett, the first Blue Beetle. Gold proved to be a difficult opponent, unkillable (since he was already dead) and with an inherent resistance to damage. Their first fight ended when Gold was hurled under a train. The third battle with Gold involved Blue Beetle and his fellow members of the Sentinels of Justice tracking him across the country. A subsequent battle between the two ended up with Beetle burying Gold in 1947. Restless consistently haunts Gotham City, and has been known to take residence at the Tricorner Ship Yards. In the early years, his primary enemy was Dan Garrett, the original Blue Beetle, though he also fought The Question as well as Garrett's successor, Ted Kord. Personality Cyrus Gold never sleeps; even when he is incapacitated he is fully conscious. This paired with his seeming immortal existence has made Gold extremely irritable. Throughout his ordeal Cyrus has maintained his love for money, which he equates to power and respect. Powers and Abilities Over the years Gold has become quite the seasoned assassin and Bare Knuckled boxer. Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 8, Athletics 8, Close Combat: Unarmed 4, Deception 9, Expertise: Assassin 8, Expertise: Streetwise 8, Expertise: Tactics 6, Insight 8, Intimmidate 8, Perception 8, Ranged Combat: Firearms 7, Slight of Hand 8, Stealth 9, Technology 8, Treatment 2, Vehicles 5 Advantages Accurate Attack, All-Out Attack, Assessment, Contacts, Defensive Attack, Defensive Roll, Equipment, Evaision, Improved Aim, Improved Critical: Sniper Rifle, Improved Initiative 2, Improved Smash, Power Attack, Precise Attack : Close and Ranged Cover and Concealment, Ranged Attack 4, Takedown, Ultimate Aim Equipment Gold's Arsenal Flash-bang Grenade, Assault Rifle, Fragmentation Grenade, Heavy Pistol, Mini-Tracer, Sleep Gas Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Sniper Rifle, Tear Gas Grenade, Combat Knife Henry Icehouse Warehouse base of operations for Restless Powers Body of Gray : The weird elemental energy that imbues his form with pseudo-life makes him virtually indestructible - he is impervious to bullets, fire, and extreme cold, and can survive indefinitely without food, water, or oxygen. Impervious Toughness 8 Undead Physiology : '''Because he is artificially animated, Cyrus Gold isn't affected by disease and ailments like standard humans. He doesn't need to eat, breath, sleep or drink. '''Immunity (Fortitude Effects) 30 Gray Restoration: '''When injuries do occur, his body rapidly in a matter of seconds heals up the wounds, sometimes enabling himself to re-attach severed limbs right after they are hacked off. Cyrus Gold, despite being undead, can and has died multitudes of times. However, with each death, he re-animates soon after. '''Persistent Regeneration 15 Complications Fury Gold is given to uncontrollable bouts of temper and rage. Restless Gold can't sleep; He hasn't slept since 1858 even though he still tries every night. Greed Money is Gold's motivator. He doesn't take on any tasks he isn't paid for and God help anyone who tries to get away with not paying for his services. Allies TBD Enemies TBD Reference Comic Vine Solomon Grundy Article- http://www.comicvine.com/solomon-grundy/4005-8342/ DC Comics Solomon Grundy Character Profile- http://www.dccomics.com/characters/solomon-grundy DC Database Cyrus Gold Article- http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Cyrus_Gold_(New_Earth) Wikipedia Solomon Grundy Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solomon_Grundy_(comics) Category:Cyrus Gold Category:D4 Category:Soul Category:Undead Physiology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Revenant Category:Enhanced Regeneration